<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lust｜Caution by MR11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954105">Lust｜Caution</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR11/pseuds/MR11'>MR11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political RPF - Canadian 21st c., Political RPF - US 20th c.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Lust·Caution, M/M, 色戒 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR11/pseuds/MR11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>*all土豆，主要是加文纽森x土豆，还会有马卡龙x土豆和ASx土豆</p><p>*ABO</p><p>*色戒梗（开头和线索好像基本和电影差不多，但中间可能差距就有点大，发展并不完全是按照电影或者小说里来的）</p><p>*推荐食用搭配bgm：分享陈奕迅的单曲《斯德哥尔摩情人》https://y.music.163.com/m/song?id=27483204&amp;userid=1572414824 (@网易云音乐)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrew Scheer/Justin Trudeau, Emmanuel Macron/Justin Trudeau, Gavin Newsom/Justin Trudeau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lust｜Caution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*all土豆，主要是加文纽森x土豆，还会有马卡龙x土豆和ASx土豆</p><p>*ABO</p><p>*色戒梗（开头和线索好像基本和电影差不多，但中间可能差距就有点大，发展并不完全是按照电影或者小说里来的）</p><p>*推荐食用搭配bgm：分享陈奕迅的单曲《斯德哥尔摩情人》https://y.music.163.com/m/song?id=27483204&amp;userid=1572414824 (@网易云音乐)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在灯光之下一只只钻戒反射出彩色的闪光。<br/>贾斯廷不再用余光去瞥它们，此刻他正凝神于手中的扑克牌。他的掌心在出汗，扑克牌在手中变得有些湿滑。</p><p>他左右分别坐着一个男性和一个女性，那个姓约克的男的是个beta，稍微有些圆润的脸颊像极了他的；那个拥有一头亚麻色卷发的昆娜太太则和他一样是个omega。他对面穿着旗袍的女性omega是纽森太太。她有些发福了，但仍然很美，淡色的嘴唇薄而锋利，仿佛枯萎玫瑰花瓣的侧影。他与纽森太太在两年前就认识了，那时候纽森一家随伪政府逃跑时在蒙特利尔停留了一段时间，她执意要在这里买一些东西，经过本地人介绍，她决定选择拉法耶特家少爷的未婚妻贾斯廷陪她一起去。拉法耶特家在当地是绝对的资本，绝对的权威，纽森太太对他们热情的招待十分感激。后来蒙特利尔沦陷，拉法耶特家的少爷被暗杀，贾斯廷不得不做起些小生意，把家中的香水和首饰带到美国来卖，却不料遇见了纽森太太。纽森太太执意让他住到他们家中。</p><p>贾斯廷感到一种不适感，就仿佛内衣里有一块小石子滚来滚去，他略微晃动身子，希望缓解不适。这里连空气都浮动着皮革的气息，除了他其他人的脖子上都挂着一条闪闪发光的黄金制成的十字架项链，颜色像极了一株株向日葵全心全意追随的那轮金色天体。战争爆发后黄金出奇的贵，贾斯廷第一次见到那几条金项链时眼睛睁得像一块钱的硬币一样大。</p><p>到目前为止他一次牌都没赢过。他没有发脾气，只是摩挲着手中的牌，或者揉揉自己微微隆起的腹部。</p><p>“昨晚我和约克先生带贾斯廷去看了夜景，他来这里有些时间了还没仔细看过呢。”纽森太太说，轻轻抽出一张红桃A放在桌子上。</p><p>“是啊是啊，不过可惜昆娜太太没来呢——您好几天都没来了，今天见到你我还有点惊讶呢。”约克先生用他那柔和的声音补充道，摇摇头示意自己不出牌。</p><p>“这几天家里比较忙。”昆娜太太凝神于手中的扑克牌，她的手指在从左起第二张牌上稍稍停留了短暂的一段时间，然后抽出那张牌放在桌上。</p><p>贾斯廷猜她可能是嫉妒了，自从他到这里之后，一切似乎都以他为中心。他也学着约克摇摇头。</p><p>“贾斯廷，今天晚上想吃什么？我们带你出去吃吧。”纽森太太忽然抬起头望着贾斯廷，脸上温柔的笑容让贾斯廷觉得自己的心仿佛被刺了一下——很少有人对他露出过那种表情。</p><p>“嗯……都可以的……我不挑食。”他支支吾吾地回答道，他还没想过这个问题。</p><p>这时门忽然被打开了，雪松的清香味裹挟着樱桃香甜的气息随着加文·纽森急促的步子卷了进来。他跟几个佣人点头打招呼。</p><p>“哟，你们来的真是早。”他站在他太太身后看牌。他低下头时几缕灰色的头发从耳后掉到脸颊旁，光与影的作用使他翠绿的眼睛呈现出一种棕褐色。他穿着的灰色西装把他高高瘦瘦的身材衬得很好。</p><p>“昆娜太太的钻戒很好看嘛，是在唐纳德·特朗普那里买的吧？”纽森太太忽然说道。</p><p>“是的，他那里的东西比其它店家的好多了。”昆娜太太的声音变得柔和了许多，她看了加文一眼，“不过我倒是觉得我这只钻戒有些过时了呢，打算改天去买个新的。”</p><p>“上次我见着他那里有颗成色极好的钻石，加文一直犹豫着不打算给我买。”说着她朝加文翻了个白眼，“现在价格不知道涨得有多高了。”</p><p>“那颗钻石再美也都是无色透明的，比起绿柱石和红宝石之类的还差了些。”加文露出一个微笑。</p><p>“不买就不买，少在这里说些无用的话！”她的声音拔高了一度，朝桌子中心甩出四张K。</p><p>约克微微一笑，抽出手中最左边的两张牌放在桌上。“我赢了。”他说着，一遍摊开手上的牌。牌桌上顿时响起笑声、叹息声和抱怨声。</p><p>“他运气真好。”贾斯廷望着他手中从黑桃三到方块Q一连串的牌，在心中默默感叹。在这个时候加文忽然抬起了脸冲贾斯廷挑挑眉，灯光将他瘦削的面颊照亮了。贾斯廷立马瞥了约克先生和昆娜太太一眼，分别沉醉在欣喜和不甘中的他们大概没有注意到。</p><p>贾斯廷把被他攥出褶皱的纸币放在约克面前，缓缓抿了一口茶，浅淡的口红印留在了玻璃杯边缘。他仔细观察了一下其他人，故作慌张地大叫：“啊！都这么晚了！我还要去和一位先生谈谈生意呢……抱歉抱歉……”</p><p>“不行！”纽森太太也叫了起来，“哪有这样的？你又不提前跟我们说，真不尽兴。”</p><p>贾斯廷求助似的望向加文·纽森，那里传来了一声叹息。“我今天有事……改天吧，改天陪你们。”他有些敷衍地轻声说。</p><p>“那我们三个人打可太没意思了……”约克先生像是在自言自语，“也对，纽森先生可是大忙人呢……”</p><p>“贾斯廷，你这个坏孩子，今晚你请客！”纽森太太说。</p><p>“哪有喊客人请客的说法啊？”约克看了她一眼，笑了。</p><p>“纽森太太都发话了，你还护着他。”刚刚一直沉默的昆娜太太说。</p><p>“我请客，我请客。”贾斯廷说，咧开嘴扯出一个微笑，“纽森先生来帮我打吧，不然晚上我就不请你了。”</p><p>“我等一下还要去和一位先生会面……”加文小声咕哝着，贾斯廷则趁其他人的注意力转移到加文身上时从他身边溜出去了。</p><p>“就陪你们打一场吧，就一场，不能再多了。”他又叹了一口气，走到贾斯廷的位置边上，拿起贾斯廷的茶杯把里面的茶水一饮而尽。</p><p>贾斯廷乘坐纽森家的车去了咖啡厅。现在咖啡厅里没有多少人，贾斯廷警觉地环顾四周，大致确定没什么潜在的危险后，他走到柜台旁边拿起电话。电话响了三声后他挂断了电话并重新拨号，为了防止他人怀疑，贾斯廷装模作样地用手指揉了揉下巴，自言自语道：“难道是我拨错号了？”</p><p>那是他和朋友之间的暗号。</p><p>“喂？是贾斯廷吗？”熟悉的声音从电话那头传来，是埃马纽埃尔·马克龙的声音。贾斯廷呼出一口气，暗暗庆幸接电话的不是安德鲁·谢尔，尽管他们之间对彼此的厌烦程度总是在节节攀升，安德鲁为了避免与贾斯廷对话一般都会让别人去接电话。</p><p>“对，是我，”他说，埃马纽埃尔的法语总是让他感到很温暖亲切。“你们赶紧做好准备，过段时间我们就会到珠宝店。”</p><p>“好的，我们就在那里会面。你要注意安全。”</p><p>“嗯，再见。”</p><p>贾斯廷挂断电话。他不想继续去纽森家打牌了，那里的每一个太太和先生似乎都心怀鬼胎，带着隐形的面具尔虞我诈，刚到美国住在纽森家里的那一段时间对他来说简直就是折磨，他觉得自己应该在第一次见面就厚着脸皮找加文要一套公寓。</p><p>“不过这一切终于要结束了。”贾斯廷有些期待地想着，但随之而来的则是紧张。</p><p>杀死加文·纽森。他等这一刻等得太久了，他失去了太多太多，这次绝对不能出什么意外，绝对不能。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>